What Is This Feeling?
by Chimera121
Summary: They're both confused with these new feelings arising. They know it will be in the way of their work, but can they hold back? This is a Light X L Yaoi. Please leave constructive criticism and your opinions. Much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

He hated this, hated being chained to someone 24/7. Hated it even more, seeing as it was the person trying to put him in jail. They sat side by side on the couch, L going over evidence, Light doing school work. This was getting to be a routine for them, and it would have been sorta nice if L didn't suspect him to be Kira. L analyzed his every move and payed attention to every word Light said. L would watch Lights lips form every word, and he noted, whether for personal reasons, or reasons he would blame on work, that said lips looked very, very soft.

Light gazed over at L quickly, but he was immersed in his work. Lately L has been distant, not asking as many questions as he usually does. It was weird. Even Ryuk has noticed and whispered questions in Lights ear. Light was starting to feel a little worried, maybe he found evidence against Light that could incriminate him? No, that couldn't be it. He tried to shrug it off.

Inside of him L was fighting so many emotions. He didn't know what some of them were. There was one in particular that he only felt when he was around Light. His body temperature rose, and it felt like every little thing Light did mattered. Not just to the investigation, but to L himself. He'd never felt anything like it before, and didn't know how to handle it. So he kept quiet and suffered in silence. He stared at the screen, not really working, just going through the motions. Light was making him so careless, and he didn't even know it. He sighed audibly, and could feel Lights eyes on him again. Those eyes, L could barely look into them without his legs trembling. What is this? L though furiously. He suddenly stood up.

"Im going to the kitchen." He announced.

Light put his laptop on the table in front of them and stood up as well. The chains jingled in reminded that they were stuck together.

Light walked as far behind L as he could. He only had about three feet of slack, and he used every inch of it that he could. He wanted to know what was eating at L. It was genuinely bothering him. He hated to admit it to himself, but all the endless hours of working so closely with L, he was starting to care about him. A lot. He always laughed to himself at L's stupid little mannerisms. The way he sat, or held his phone. The one that always made him breathless was the way L chewed on the tip of his thumb when he was in deep thought. That made Light's heart ache.

They made it to the kitchen, and L searched through the cabinets, no doubt looking for something sweet. He found mini powdered donuts and seemed content. Light watched as L popped one into his mouth and slowly chewed. A little powder remained on his bottom lip, Light noticed. I wonder if it would taste sweeter on his lips? He thought. His body involuntarily took a step forward. What am I doing?! L opened his eyes, and a pink tongue peeked out and licked up the sugar. Light felt disappointed.

"Have you ever had a cavity?" Light asked L spontaneously.

L looked at him quickly, and looked away, not giving an answer. That was the last straw for Light. He surged forward and slammed his hands on to the counter on either side of L. L visibly jumped, but quickly regained composure.

"That's it! I'm done having you ignore me! What is your problem?! Tell me!" Light screamed in his face.

L opened his mouth, but closed it instead. He didn't want Light to know how badly he had his head screwed up. He didn't know how to explain it to him, even if he wanted to. Light grabbed L by the shoulders and shook him.

"Do you hear me?" Light yelled.

"Y-yes." L stuttered out.

"What. Is. Wrong?" Light asked, a little more calmly.

"I don't know." L said. "I don't know how to describe how I feel. I've never felt like this. Everything always been black or white, and now…it's not."

L could feel the warmth from Lights hands seeping through his shirt. It made his whole body feel warm, and felt a blush rise to his cheeks as Light studied him. Light closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ok L. Let me know when you can, then." Light said softy, and turned away.

L almost whimpered at the loss of Lights hands. He felt like something more was supposed to happen in that moment. He looked at the floor confused, and followed Light back into the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chains clinked as L plopped on to the couch. Light sat down more delicately. Back to work it was. Light tried to shake off the weird tension between them. He felt bad for confronting L like that, but he couldn't help it. What did L even mean, that he's never felt like this? L never shows much emotion anyways, so how was Light supposed to know what feeling he was talking about? It was so frustrating! He balled his hands into fists and sank low into the couch.

L glanced over at Light. What is he thinking? He hadn't meant to be so cryptic. He could almost see the cogs in Light's head turning. He could see the frustration in his body, and wanted to reach over and touch him. He brought his thumb up to his lips and lightly chewed on the nail.

"Please stop…I can't stand it when you do that." Light said in a gravelly voice.

Taken aback, he rubbed his eyes, just to make another motion. He didn't know what to do, so he just stared at the computer screen.

After a while L could hear faint breathing and looked over at his partner. So peaceful…L thought. He leaned back from the computer screen, and shifted his body so he could study Light. How could someone so beautiful, be Kira? He looked at Light in amazement. The way the shadows the TV threw off fell on his face made him look vulnerable. L leaned closer and listened to his breathing. He found he loved the sound of it.

Light was dreaming.

_He ran his fingers through L's soft black hair. He loved the feeling of it. Light leaned down to place soft kisses on L's pale neck and Light could feel his breath hitch in his throat. Light tugged on his hair and pulled their faces together. When he looked into L's silver eyes, he saw nothing but want. Light couldn't hold back anymore, and kissed L with all the force he had. _

Light bolted upwards from his dream and collided with L's body. L fell back onto the couch startled. Was he leaning over me? Light thought. Light was panting from his dream, and moved his arms to cover the bulge in his pants. He hoped L didn't see. Why was he having these dreams, about someone he should consider an enemy no less? He sighed heavily.

"Are you alright?" L asked Light.

"Yes." He answered slowly.

"You were dreaming?" L hesitated. Light nodded.

"Of what….?" L asked curiously.

Light looked over at L. "Nothing."

"You were panting and sweating a lot to be dreaming about nothing." L hummed.

"You were watching me?" Light asked surprised.

"Yes." L replied. "You looked peaceful…"

Light turned his head.

"Sorry to disturb you." He finally said.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was a rough start for everyone. It was a rainy day out, causing everyone to remain lethargic. The tension between L and Light was so thick, other members of the team could sense something was up. Light could feel Ryuk's eyes watching him. He even questioned him to make sure he was ok. They both kept the chain at maximum length away from each other. The strain on their wrists was starting to rub the skin raw.

Light massaged the skin gently, which L caught out of the corner of his eye. The grimace of pain he witnessed on Light's face made him want to caress him.

"Are you ok? L dared to ask.

"Sore." Mumbled Light.

L reached over and gently took Light's hand in his. Light looked into L's eyes and found himself blushing. L stuck his thumb under the shackle and rubbed the sore skin. He noticed Light's blush deepen. Light felt all his muscles relax, and he wanted to melt into L's arms. Where were these feelings coming from? He thought to himself. He pulled his hand back.

"Thanks…" Light trailed off.

"Hmmm." L replied.

Light could feel his skin tingle.

They went back to work, both typing away. This was their relationship now. Light wasn't sure how much L suspected him of being Kira anymore. Light hadn't slipped up, so very little to no evidence was there. Another of many things they had in common - they were both careful.

L replayed the events of the previous night over and over in his head. He was analyzing them, trying to figure out how he felt about it all. More importantly, how he felt about Light. He didn't know what he wanted. There was such a high chance of Light being Kira. But on the other hand, he couldn't get him out of his head. Even his body seemed to gravitate towards Light.

On the other side of the couch, Light was thinking the exact same thing. He wants me in jail! Light argued with himself. But all the signs are there… He was so conflicted. He didn't know whether to kill L, kiss him, or punch him.

"God damnit!" Light screamed, and slammed his fists into the table. He always was -the one to lose his temper first.

Every agent in the room quickly evacuated.

"What are you doing to me, L? Light asked, voice strained.

The setting sun shone through the big hotel windows and the light played across L's surprised face.

"What AM I doing to you?" L asked as he gripped the couch arm rest.

"Please. Fucking. Tell. Me." He annunciated every word, as Light drew closer to L.

L's silvery, tired eyes grew wide.

"I d-don't know!" He cried. "You have my mind, and body all confused. You fill my thoughts. Everything about you. Your face, from the time you wake up from the time you fall asleep. The sound of your voice, to the way you smell. I don't know whether to try to love you, or have you put in jail!" L finished, panting.

Light sat down next to him, and could feel their legs touching. He was in disbelief. He was right? L was attracted to him? He didn't know whether to be surprised or happy. His mouth hung open, and L brought his face closer to Light's.

"I don't know how to do this…" L stated slowly.


End file.
